The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by ShawnieSilenced
Summary: "I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain." -Maroon 5 ; I'll stay there till the day I die unless you come back, Tenten. Not songfic. AU. NejiTen.


**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span>: All standard disclaimers apply. The characters of NARUTO do not belong to the author. Do not reproduce without author's permission.

Rated T for mild coarse language

NejixTenten

Summary: "I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain." -Maroon 5 ; I'll stay there till the day I die unless you come back, Tenten. Not songfic. AU. NejiTen.

Based on the following song: "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. NOT SONGFIC.

* * *

><p>"Shitshitshit," muttered Tenten, walking along the worn out pavement in the city streets. She was making her way toward her new job, with a cup of coffee in one hand. "I'm late..!"<p>

_Being a professional secretary is going to be a damn hard job._

_Especially the secretary to possibly the most busiest man alive, Neji Hyuga. _

She hoped he was a nice enough guy. Her close friend, Hinata, was his cousin, so she hooked them up when they were both in a time of need. One, needing a job. The other, needing a secretary.

_He better not be a dickhead._

She turned around on the corner of the street and her heels (brand new, by the way) were clicking along. Realizing how being late for the first day of work was a quite bad impression, Tenten began hurrying a little faster. A little too fast.

"Oh, fuck!" Tenten shrieked as her morning wake-up call was now splattered over some lady's expensive-looking suit.

"SHIT."

"Oh, ma'am! I'm so freakin' sorry!"

"...Ma'am...?" said a soft, yet deep voice, coming from the long-haired... man? Looking up from his suit, the guy stared at Tenten with gorgeous pale eyes and a flawless face, framed by long, dark brown hair.

Damn. He's hot.

"...Shit. Dude, I'm _extremely_ sorry!" exclaimed Tenten, all frazzled. "Uh... here!" She took out a pen and grabbed the guy's arm. Quickly, she wrote ten digits on him.

"I would totally love to sit here and talk," Tenten said quickly. "But I'm about to be super late for my first day at work!" She grabbed her purse, which somehow got on the ground during the whole scenario. Dusting it off, she said, "Just call me whenever you can, so I can pay for that suit." While walking away, she turned around, waved, and said, "I'm still really sorry! Call me!"

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em>, she had made her way to her new workplace.

"I'm definitely taking a cab tomorrow," she murmured to herself as she pushed open the glass doors. Upon entering the building, she walked to the front desk. The lady directed her to go to the 17th floor so she could meet her boss.

Tenten turned around and started to search

"Elevator, elevator, ele-" she muttered. "Aha!" It was all the way to the back of the floor. Walking towards it, she noticed how all of these workers looking boring as hell, typing busily away at their computers.

_I'm definitely going to make this place waaaay more interesting._

"I'm so sorry I'm late, sir!" Tenten exclaimed to her new boss.

Oh, shit.

The man she spilled her coffee on.

_It just had to be the same _fuckin'_ guy, huh? ...Love you too, fate._

"You," said the man, quite seriously.

"Ah... uhm...," Tenten stumbled. "Er, you're my new boss...?"

"It unfortunately seems so. I presume you are Tenten?"

Well. No reason to be rude, _sir_.

"Um, yeah. Uh, by the way, I'm so sorry about earlier! I swear, I'll get your sui-"

"Just shut up," said the man. "I have work I need you to get to."

Tenten inwardly cursed the man. Honestly. There's no damn reason to be rude.

_At least he hasn't fired me yet._

She straightened up and said, "Of course..." Tenten glanced at his ID card laid on his desk. "...Mr. Hyuuga."

Mr. Hyuuga handed her a six-inch stack of papers. Oh great, that sure looks fun.

"Sort these into alphabetical order. Your office is in the room next door to the right. Come back in here and file them in that cabinet," he said, pointing to the left of his desk.

"Yes, sir."

He handed her a ring with two keys on it. "The keys to both our offices. Don't lose them."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't bother knocking, it'll just annoy me," said her new boss, already looking annoyed.

"Yes, sir."

"Screw it up, and you're fired."

"Yes, sir."

"Leave."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><em>Damned man gotta learn some manners.<em>

_Neji Hyuga. _

_Name sounds gay. _

_Hell, the man looks gay._

_THE MAN LOOKS LIKE A WOMAN._

_Ugh._

_This job is going to suck some major ass._

_Stop the bad thoughts, Ten. _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGH. SO MANY FRIGGIN' PAPERS!_


End file.
